Khaos Brigade
The Khaos Brigade (禍の団（カオス・ブリゲード） Kaosu Burigēdo), also known as the Army of Disaster, is an organization in High School DxD consisting of humans who are descendants of legendary/mythological heroes. They are the main antagonists of the light novels from the Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor arc to the Heroic Oppai Dragon arc. History The Khaos Brigade was created by Ophis, the Dragon God, with the sole purpose of removing the Great Red, the True Dragon, who is known to be the most powerful Dragon in existence, out of the Dimensional Gap. Summary The Khaos Brigade first appeared in Volume 4, introducing themselves to the World and attacking the leaders of the Christian religion's three factions. Shortly after that, the Khaos Brigade began many terrorist attacks, such as attacking the VIPs during Rias' Rating Game against Diodora, the kidnapping of the Youkai leader Yasaka and many others. In Volume 11, the Hero Faction betrayed their leader Ophis after Cao Cao, the leader of the Hero Faction, sided with Hades, the God from the Realm of the Dead, and used Samael to steal most of her powers under the intention of creating another Ophis, resulting in the latter being in a weakened state. As of Volume 12, the Khaos Brigade's two largest factions were greatly weakened by the loss of their leaders and various members. This has lead Azazel into speculating that the other factions of Khaos Brigade that have been lurking in the shadows to arise and take action. Factions Vali Team THe Vali Team (ヴァーリチーム VarĪ Chīmu) is a special team of the Khaos Brigade led by Vali Lucifer, the descendant of Lucifer and the keeper of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and Vanishing Dragon and the arch-rival of Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. The Vali Team is not connected to any of the factions of the Khaos Brigade and acts independently. Known members of the Vali Team include: *Arthur Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon, the descendants of King Arthur and Morgan le Fay. *Bikou, the descendant of the first Monkey King, Sun Wukong. *Kuroka, Koneko's older sister and a wanted Stray Devil. *Fenrir, a giant wolf who is the son of Loki. *Gogmagog, a golem from English folklore. Old Satan Faction The Old Satan Faction (旧魔王派 KyūmaŌ-ha) is the largest faction of the Khaos Brigade consisting of Devils who are descendants of the original Satans: Beelzebub, Lucifer, Asmodeus, and Leviathan. They are the only group of Devils who resist using the Evil Pieces, as they believe them to be a disgrace to Devils because they reincarnate Humans and other races into Devils. They are also against the Devils' current system, and they seek to change it by overthrowing the current Satans. The leaders of the Old Satan Faction are Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, and Shalba Beelzebub. All three leaders of the Old Satan Faction were defeated and its remaining members were terminated by Ajuka Beelzebub in Volume 12, making their faction the first of the Brigade to be defeated. Hero Faction The Hero Faction (英雄派 Eiyū-ha) is the second-largest faction of the Khaos Brigade led by Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the one who betrayed Ophis. It is a faction of the Khaos Brigade that is allied with Hades, the God from the Realm of the Dead, and it is also the most dangerous faction of the Chaos Brigade due to its members being Sacred Gear, Holy/Demon Sword, and Longinus wielders. The main members of the Hero Faction include: *Georg - descendant of Johann Georg Faust, the human who contracted with the legendary Devil Mephistopheles *Siegfried - descendant of the dragon-slaying hero in Nibelungenlied *Jeanne - the descendant of the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc *Heracles - the descendant of the Greek mythological hero Heracles *Leonardo - wielder of Annihilation Maker. Freed Sellzen later joins the Hero Faction and has his body modified to that of a chimera before he was killed off by Yuuto Kiba. Aside from the main members, there are also a large number of Sacred Gear wielders who were abducted and brainwashed. Many of these members, however, were sacrificed in battle during the Hero Faction's attempts to make them achieve Balance Breaker. All those who didn't reach Balance Breaker were eventually captured and later died as a result of Ophis' snakes braking their Sacred Gears, while those who did achieve Balance Breaker were called back before they could be caught. The Hero Faction was finally defeated in Volume 12 when Indra sends its most powerful members (Cao Cao, Leonardo, and Georg) to the Realm of the Dead, taking all of their Longinus from them. Jeanne and Heracles were captured by the Devils and Fallen Angels for interrogation, while Siegfried was the only member of the Hero Faction who died in battle. Magician Faction Little is known about this faction, beyond the fact that it exists. Presumably they provided the Magicians who attacked the peace talks between the three factions in Volume 4. Trivia *Leonardo and Kuroka are the only known members of the Khaos Brigade to not originate from religious or historical figures. References Category:Groups Category:Terminology Category:Organization Category:Browse Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Old Satan Faction Category:Hero Faction Category:Vali Team